Hurricane
by xxninjagirl2xx
Summary: RenoxOC. Astraea is an orphan in Midgar, all alone in the world after a fire killed her two younger brothers. When she's kidnapped by the Turks, her life is turned upside down. I suck at summaries. Sorry, just try the story? M for violence and language...
1. Prolouge: Beginnings

**Kay guys, I'm starting a new story. YAYYYYY! Hahaha. I got the idea when I fell asleep listening to Hurricane by 30 Seconds To Mars. I dreamt the entire story:) Anyway, Hurricane's my favorite song EVER, and it reminds me so much of Reno. Really. Listen to the song. Not only will you fall in love, you'll be reminded of Reno. :D Enjoy my story and review please! This is the prolouge, by the way.**

Prologue: (Five Years Ago)

A tall, redheaded male stood next to a tall, bald man, watching the apartment building go up in flames. The ever-consuming fire licked up the side of the building, red and orange dancing in an eternal tango. Their faces were impassive as the screams of the people inside burned.

Those horrified shrieks echoed around the complex, bouncing off the other buildings. Sobbing, screaming, and yelps of pure pain danced around the redhead's ears, but he gave no sign of hearing. He watched as flames, the locked doors and windows keeping those inside from getting out, cleaned out the building.

A small crowd had gathered around the doomed place, a morbid silence hanging in the air only cut through by the terrified screams of those dying inside. Tears streamed down those outside's faces. Except for the duo, whose faces remained unaffected by the sounds of the people inside's torture.

A scream from outside the building was heard, and a small blonde girl stumbled out of the crowd. Tears streamed down her face, and she was screaming at the top of her lungs. "NO! You have to let me go in! My brothers are in there! I'm the only one they have left! They depend on me! They're only six and seven!" she screamed. Her panic-filled voice was enough to make anyone insane from pity and sympathy.

She ran towards the building, but was grabbed from behind by the redhead, who'd moved so quickly no one had noticed him. The blonde fought to get away from him to save her doomed brothers, but the man was stronger and taller than her, and wouldn't release her. She kept fighting. She kicked and punched and screamed and shouted foul words and sobbed. The red haired man, 16 years old, held onto her, his face buried in the 11-year-old's soft hair. "I HAVE TO SAVE MY BROTHERS! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THEY'RE ALL I HAVE!" she sobbed, her attempts to break free and save her brothers getting weaker and weaker.

Secretly, it was killing the redhead inside. On the outside, he kept his face impassive unreadable. The big black man had come to stand behind his partner, who still knelt on the ground holding the girl.

The blonde slumped in the redhead's arms, sobbing and cursing the world. He held her to his chest like she was the most precious thing in the world. He nuzzled his face into her neck, and stroked her soft, soft hair. She still sobbed, having lost everything.

A loud crunch sounded as the building collapsed, immediately killing those that had survived the fire so far. The girl screamed, nearly making her protector's ear shatter. He "shhhh'd" her, and continued to stroke her hair, his face buried in her shoulder. The blonde didn't know this, but she was comforting him as he comforted her. The redhead didn't even know it.

Silence followed; the only sounds being the crackle of the fire and the petite girl's racking sobs. The big man standing behind the two people curled up on the pavement tapped his fire-haired partner's shoulder. "Reno," he said, in a booming voice. "We're expected back. Let go of your girl and let's go." The man named Reno lifted his head. "All right, Rude." he said, sighing.

Slowly he detached the blonde from him, and lifted her chin to look in her eyes. Tears still ran down her face; misery in her eyes. "Listen, kitten. You fight, got it? You don't let nobody tell you what's wrong and right, hear?" he asked the girl. Slowly she nodded. Reno smiled; more of a grimace, actually. "Be safe, kitten. Take care of yourself. Don't get hurt kitten. If only for me." he said, detaching himself from her completely now. The blonde looked up into his eyes, her cerulean eyes shining with tears. It almost broke what Reno had left of a heart. Reno looked away; not being able to bear the horror he and his partner had caused her.

He walked quickly to the car that Rude, his partner, was sitting in. As he opened the door, he turned to look at the girl. She was on her knees, watching the burning building. "NO!" she wailed, wrapping her arms around her small body and rocking forward. Reno couldn't bear it anymore; he turned and slammed the door shut, blocking out all sound. He held his head in his hands, almost gasping for breath. Rude glanced at his partner with concern, but started the car, and began to drive away from the horrible scene.

**So watcha think? Review and tell me:) I love Reno. He's so amazing. I have a thing for red-heads;) Hahahahahaha REVIEW PEOPLEZ! You'll make me very happy. Very very happy. And sorry if my updates are random and spazzy, I face planted and sprained my neck. Good one, Xera. Good one. Yes, I'm very much a clutz. :D REVIEW!**

**Xera (*19*)**


	2. We Meet Again

**Heyyyyyyy! It's the first chapttterrrr! WOOOOOO! *cheers from the few people reading* Thanks for your support, guys:P hahahaha Read and review, please!**

Chapter One: (Five Years Later)

Astraea watched as the two men and woman cornered the robber. The woman with the men began to speak, but Astra, as she liked to be called, couldn't hear her from her perch on the roof. She shifted her position onto her heels, instead of her knees, trying to get comfortable enough to flee if things got messy. It'd been like this for a while now; Astra following the Turks on their business and watch them kill in cold blood. Ever since that day, five years ago, she'd hated the Turks with a fierce and fiery passion.

That day where two of them had come and burnt down her home. Her home where hundreds of people lived; herself and her baby brothers included. Her brothers. Gabriel and Angeal. The bastards that started the fire had locked all the doors and windows so that no one got out.

Astra had been out food shopping. She'd survived. But she wished that she hadn't. Her teal eyes settled on the man with flame-red hair. Reno. She'd watched him for four years. She'd watched him grow into a devilishly handsome, heartless, killer. He was now twenty-one, if her calculations were correct. She herself was sixteen.

Yet for some reason she felt like she was eighty. She remembered being told the day after it happened that the man who had held her when she had sobbed, was a member of the Turks... one of the very people that set her home of fire.

Astra's eyes narrowed. They were still talking. If they didn't stop, she'd line herself up and shoot the robber herself. Reno was getting impatient. He fidgeted while Elena, the woman, continued to talk. He tapped his foot, cocked his head to the side and sighed loudly. Rude, the same big man that Astra had seen at the fire said something to the fiery man, who glared back.

Astra had to giggle. Reno was very impatient. Elena sighed and said something to Reno. The redhead grinned like the Cheshire cat and pulled his trigger. A shot sounded out, and a bullet flew at the robber's head.

Blood spurted out when the bullet bit into the flesh of his forehead, and flew back; the impact of the close shot shaking his body. Reno smiled devilishly. Rude shook his head, a wry smile on his face, while Elena motioned for them to follow her back to the main roads. The trio walked out in a single line, Reno in the middle.

The sound of a child's scream echoed around the main road. The Turks took off at a run, with Astra not far behind them. She jumped down from the roof onto a passing truck, and jumped off, ignoring the stares she got. She followed the sound of the scream. It seemed the Turks had the same idea.

All three of them burst into sprints, and Astra ran her hardest to pass them. Oh, gods how she loved to run. The endorphins kicking into her system made her feel like she was on top of the world. Her Conversed-feet hitting the cobblestone road, smacking in rhythm to her racing heart filled her ears as she blocked out all sound. It was always like this when she ran. She blew past the Turks at full speed, leaving them behind in a cloud of dust. She had to wonder what they thought of being shoved to the side and outran by a 16 year-old girl.

The screams were still echoing around and Astra skidded to a halt in front of the building that they were coming from. It was a depressing building, much like the rest around the slums. She slipped inside the abandoned building, following the screams. She selected the gun charm from her charm bracelet, and it grew into a Glock. Holding it up, Astra went deeper into the spooky building.

The wooden floors were dusty and rotting, proof that this building had been forgotten. Wooden tables and chairs were overturned, and collecting dust. A hole was punched through the ceiling, giving a view of the room above. The door slammed shut, and Astra knew that the Turks had caught up.

She noticed a small staircase leading up to the next floor in the corner of the room, and quickly went up them, taking two steps at a time. The room above her was barren as well, and the screams came muffled from the room above. Astra hurried up the steps that lead into that room, and stood hidden by shadows in the doorway. The Turks had beaten her up there. All three stood blocking the exit, guns drawn. A big man held a young girl to his chest with a knife at her throat.

Astra recognized this guy. He'd been convicted for rape and child molesting and murder. What a lovely combination. Looks like this girl was his next victim. She looked to be about seven, her brown hair cropped to her shoulder with slashing bangs across her face. Her big brown eyes were wide with fear, and tears were in her eyes. She was still screaming.

Astra focused on the matter at hand. "Come closer and I'll kill the girl. You have to shoot her to get to me!" the man stammered, sweat coming off his brow. Reno smiled dangerously. "You won't kill her, because you know nothing's stopping us from shooting you then." He smirked devilishly. The man was shaking. "But you can't kill me because I have the girl." He tried to say that confidently, but failed miserably. Astra was tired of the cat and mouse games, and sooner or later the young girl would get hurt. So she did something she never expected herself to do.

She melted out of the shadows, her Glock pointed at the man's temple. She strode across the room in a matter of seconds, and placed the gun on the side of his head. A collective gasp came from the room. "I'm tired of this," she said crisply, "Let the girl go, unharmed, and MAYBE I won't shoot your pathetic ass." The man was now quivering enough to shake the floor. "Please. Please don't hurt me." He cried out.

Astra snorted. "You're pathetic. You're filth, scum, unworthy of the toxic air we all have to breath. You rape children, and kill to clean up the evidence. How many times have you killed? 7? 8? And they were all children. I swear to the gods I hope you go to hell." She hissed in his ear, quite aware of the shocked looks of the Turks. The man shook. "I'm sorry! Are you one of the Turks?" he asked, terrified of the furious girl who held a gun to his head.

Astra broke into laughter. She laughed and laughed. "Hell no. I wouldn't join them if someone paid me a million dollars." She managed to choke out through her laughter. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Reno frown, as if struggling to remember where he knew her. The man cowered. "I'm sorry if I offended you! Please, don't hurt me!" he almost screamed, but a kick in the knee silenced his whimpers.

"Let go of the girl. Now. Unharmed." She whispered dangerously. The man was happy to comply. He dropped the little girl, and the knife. The girl tried to turn around and look at her savior, but Astra used her foot to keep her looking ahead. "Don't look at me, love. What's your name, sweetheart?" Astra asked, her voice uncharacteristically soft. "Nina, miss. Are you an angel?" the girl asked, dutifully keeping her eyes ahead. Astra chuckled softly. "No, Nina, I'm not an angel. Anything but, in fact." She said softly. The little girl, Nina, stared at the wall above Reno's head. "Yes you are. You're my guardian angel." She said stubbornly.

Astra laughed again. "Alright, Nina. Now, do you see the blonde lady over there?" she asked. The little girl nodded. "Ok, love. I want you to walk over there and tell her to take you out of the building. Once you're out, I want you to shut your ears and eyes, until the lady says it's ok to open your eyes." Astra instructed the girl. Nina walked over to Elena. "Will you take me outside?" she asked innocently. Elena looked at Reno, who shrugged. "All right. Come along." She said, taking the little girl's hand.

"Bye Angel! I'll see you again, I know it. My guardian angel won't let me get hurt." Nina sang, skipping after Elena. Astra's heart almost broke. She was nothing like an angel. Nothing at all. The little girl's pure faith made Astra feel guilty. They stomped down the stairs, and she heard the door slam shut. Knowing Nina would do as she was told, Astra looked at the man she was holding a gun against. "Judgment time." She whispered, and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the man in the temple, killing him instantly. The bullet reappeared out the other side of his forehead, blood pouring out of the holes.

Astra shrunk her gun back into a charm and hooked it on the charm bracelet. She let the now dead man fall. She glanced up; Reno and Rude were staring at her with open mouths. "What? You've never seen a dead man before?" Astra taunted. Reno smirked. "You're heartless." He said in his deep, enticing voice.

"All the best people are." She said, not looking him in the eyes. If she did, she was sure he would recognize her. He laughed. "That's true. But what made a pretty thing like you like that?" he said, attempting to catch her eye. Astra made eye contact with him. Reno almost did a double take when their eyes met. "You don't remember, Reno? Maybe Rude over there does." She hissed. Reno's eyes widened. "It's you! No, it can't be you! The… The little girl, Rude. It's her. Astraea." He whispered, still in shock. Astra smiled. "Actually, I prefer to be called Astra. It's shorter, ya know?" she said, a smile toying with her lips.

Reno recovered quickly. "Well, puberty was nice to you, wasn't it, kitten?" he said, his eyes raking up and down her body. Astra smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "I think so. Now," she said, moving towards the window at her back, "I have to go. It was lovely to see my brother's murderers again. Now, I bid you good bye." With a smile at Rude, and a wink at Reno, she jumped through the glass window.

Reno gasped and ran to the window, but Astra was already in her free fall. Her long blonde hair flew out from behind her as she fell. Miraculously, she landed like a cat on her feet on the street. She turned to look up at the window she'd jumped out of. Reno and Rude hung out of the window, with their mouths open. Astra saluted the two mockingly, and turned and disappeared into the crowd.

She ran through the crowd, ignoring the rude comments and yelling that followed when she stumbled into someone. She dodged through the streets, and slowed to a walk when she was a few streets away from the abandoned building. Her black skinny jeans, red tank top and black leather jacket didn't really blend in, but there were enough people on the streets so it didn't matter.

She recalled the look on the red head's face when he realized who she was and burst into laughter. She received a few odd looks, but she was laughing too hard to notice.

Astra continued to walk, slowly getting farther and farther away from the populated streets of Wall Market. The noise died down, and soon the only sound was her feet patting on the ground. Now she was on the very outskirts of Midgar, full of abandoned buildings and ruins. Few lived there, and it was a nest for troublemakers.

The place was eerie; the falling down buildings creaking and groaning. Astra veered off to the left to get to her building. The front door was collapsed, and was near impossible for anyone to get inside. The only way inside was either to climb, or to crawl in the windows. So Astra climbed up the side of the building.

It was a simple routine for her, hand over foot, hand over foot, over and over again. The grey brick jutting out were enough of hand and foot holds for her. She climbed up to one of the second story windows and climbed in.

The dusty room was barren, like most in this particular building. In a corner, a nest of blankets and a pillow or two made up her bed. At the end of her make shift bed sat a duffel bag, holding her spare clothes. The rest of the room was empty, except for a torn up sofa pushed into a corner with a tarp over top of it. Home Sweet Home.

Astra walked quietly over to her bed, and curled up on it. She reached under her pillow and pulled out a faded photograph. Her mother, her father, her older brother, her two younger brothers and herself smiled up at Astra, unaware of their morbid fates. She rubbed her thumb over each of their faces, halting at her younger brothers.

Gabriel and Angeal. The two brothers that her parents and James, her older brother, had left her to take care of. Her mother died when Gabriel was three, as shown in this picture. Her father killed himself from grief a year later. James had been in SOLDIER and was killed in the war, that same year. Astra was left to take care of two brothers, alone in the world. Then the fire happened.

Her two brothers were killed, and she was alone. Again. She'd lived on the streets, learning how to fight, learning how to survive. Her fighting skills were renowned around the city. Astra liked to think of herself as a protector of the city. She was a murderer. A justifiable one, although. Robbers, muggers, killers, they all had to fear Astra. When they saw her face, they knew they were doomed.

It had taken her a while to get over taking another's life, but the fact that they were horrible people helped her along. She still had to lock her guilt deep in her heart. Deep down, she knew her parents wouldn't approve. Her brother would, but her peace-loving father wouldn't. Astra stared down at the picture, and tucked it in her fist, curling up.

Astra pulled a blanket over her, and slowly drifted to sleep with thoughts of a certain red-haired killer in her mind.

**Not much to say here, except REVIEW! And read my other stories :D Pwease? And feel free to give me suggestions! hahahaha:D By the way, guys, I don't write bookporn. SOOOOO no extreme sex. Nope. Only violence and langauge. Sorry to disappoint you. :D Review please!**

**Xera (*19*)**


	3. What Happens Now?

Astra woke up chained to a table. Her thoughts were sluggish as her mind unfroze from sleep. She sat in a hard metal chair nailed to the ground. The metal cuffs on her wrists were cold and rigid. Her back ached from her slumped over position, and the cuffs chaffed her wrists. The walls of the room were a sleek grey, the floor chrome. The room was bare except for the table and chairs.

Astra groaned when she realized where she was. The fog of sleep evaporated from her mind. "SCREW YOU, YOU FUCKING TURKS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, kicking and twisting in her chair. She kept screaming expletives until a door opened. A figure stood in the doorway, leaning on the frame. She quieted, her glare searing holes in the figure.

"About time you woke up. Although, you did look adorable when you were sleeping. Ya know, not screaming curse words at me." Astra knew that voice anywhere. Reno strode cockily into the room, slamming the door shut. Astra glared at the red head, who smirked back. Reno pulled up a chair to the table, so that he was sitting across from her.

"What did you give me so that I fell asleep?" the blonde asked, glaring intently at Reno. The red head smirked, a common feature for him. "Nothing, kitten. YOU fell asleep on my lap. I carried you in" he said, a wide grin on his face. Astra's eyes widened. "Lap?" she whispered, mortified. The grin widened.

"Yes, lap. See, your head was on my shoulder, but it slipped so that your head was in my lap." He said, enjoying every moment of her mortification. Astra internally groaned. She shrugged nonchalantly; like falling asleep on someone she hates was something she did everyday. "No big deal." She said, flipping her blonde hair.

The red head smirked. "Of course. Now, let's get down to business." He said, smirking. He leaned against the wall next to her, his eyes on her. The chair and cuffs restrained Astra from looking at him, so she just kept her eyes forward. Reno came forward and unlocked her cuffs.

Astra stared at him, rubbing her wrists. She was free. All she needed to do was get rid of the redheaded nuisance. She felt for her charm bracelet, but it wasn't there. Her wrists were entirely bare. "Where's my charm bracelet?" she snapped, looking at Reno.

The smirk grew wider. "You mean this little thing?" he said, holding up her silver charm bracelet teasingly. Astra glared. "Give that back!" she shouted. Reno grinned. "Nah, I don't think I will." He said, grinning more. Astra was getting angry now. "Reno. Give. It. Back. Now." She said through gritted teeth. Reno was enjoying her anger.

"Make me." He whispered tauntingly, only infuriating Astra more. Damn Turk. Astra slid out of her metal chair. Time to play hardball. She walked slowly up to Reno, swaying her hips slightly from side to side tauntingly. A slight smirk toyed with her lips. Reno paled some, but a smirk widened on his lips, as if he was anticipating what was happening.

Astra stopped; barely inches away from him. She put her hands on his chest, a seductive smile on her lips. Toned muscles rippled under his white shirt as she partially slipped his black coat off. "I want my charm bracelet, Reno." She whispered, the smirk still toying with her lips. "I'm not gonna give it back." He said teasingly, gripping it in his fist.

She slipped her hands down onto his abs, which were also toned. He grinned and licked his lips. Reno wrapped his arms around Astra's waste. She brought her hands up and wrapped around his neck, and pressed her lips to his.

Reno responded instantly. He slipped his tongue into Astra's mouth, causing her to gasp. Astra kissed Reno back, fisting his hair in her hands. Reno moaned into her mouth and pulled her tighter to him. She felt him drop the charm bracelet and press his hands into her back, pulling her closer. She pulled Reno's hair and sighed into his lips.

Astra had completely lost track of what she was doing. She shoved Reno away and grabbed her charm bracelet, running to the other side of the room. Her heart was racing and she was breathing heavily. She enlarged her gun charm and pointed it at Reno. The red head had his back against the wall, his breathing heavy and face flushed. Suddenly, he smirked.

"Maybe you are meant to be a Turk." He said, running a hand through his hair. Astra raised her eyebrows. "How so?" she asked breathlessly. Reno's smirk grew wider. "You'll do anything to win. Including seducing the enemy." He said, smoothing his clothes.

"I guess that's something we have in common." She said, smoothing her own clothes. "I guess that is." He said, smiling. Astra rolled her eyes. Reno laughed. "Now. I guess you're wondering why we brought you here." He asked, becoming serious. Well, as serious as Reno could be. "You could say that." She said, her eyes trained on Reno.

"We want you to become a Turk." Reno said, locking eyes with her. Astra laughed. Astra full-on laughed. Reno looked confused. "Why're you laughing?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing. Astra could barely contain herself. "There's no way I'll ever join you." She said, wiping tears out of her eyes. Reno frowned. "Why not?" he asked, still frowning.

Astra finally stopped laughing. "Why would I want to join a group of killers? All right, I'm a killer, but I kill for justifiable reasons. You kill for your own ends." She hissed at Reno. The red head stared at her with a incomprehensible look on his face. "That's not exactly true." He said, looking down and away. The blonde focused her eyes on the man.

The disbelief she was feeling must have been eminent, as Reno began to explain. "We do more than that. We're bodyguards, assassins, delivery boys, law enforcers, etc. We help protect the public." Reno said, his face earnest. Astra snorted. "Yeah right. Sorry, but I have better things to do with my life." She said sarcastically.

Reno lifted his right eyebrow. "Really? Like what? Being a freelance killer? Or would you rather kill the "bad guys" legally, with a team that can back you up when things get rough?" he said knowingly. Astra opened her mouth to argue, but shut it. He made a valid point. Yet, she couldn't get over the Turks killing her brothers.

But… what if she got back at them later? Hit them from the inside? She could gain their trust and then throw it back in their faces. The perfect revenge.

Astra smiled slowly. "Deal." She said, her grin turning cat-like. Reno did a double take. "Seriously?" he asked, dumbfounded. Astra grinned again. "Yeah. I do. You make a good point. Now where do I sign up?" she asked, eager to get on with her master plan.

Reno looked oddly happy. "Yo Tseng! Unlock the door now!" he shouted. A soft click sounded as a metal door appeared and popped slightly open. Reno grabbed Astra's arm and dragged her outside. Muttering, she followed him out, blinking at the sudden bright light.

A tall, black haired man stood at a control booth, and turned to face Astra and Reno. "Welcome to the Turks, Ms. Astraea Lancaster." He said in a crisp, deep voice. His young face was lined with irritation and hardship, and a heavy sigh escaped his chest. "My name is Tseng. I'm the head of the Turks." He said, nodding his head. Astra nodded her head back. She smirked. "Seems like you know who I am, so I don't need to introduce myself." She said, smiling.

Tseng smiled slightly. "Elena! Come take Astra to get fitted for her uniform and get her acquainted with the buildings. You also agreed to let her stay with you?" he asked, and a small blonde girl walked into view. "Sure Tseng!" she bubbled. It was clear to Astra that she was in love with Tseng. Well this should be fun.

"Come with me, Astra!" Elena said, grabbing Astra's wrist. Said blonde stumbled after the bubbly girl, leaving an amused Reno and world-weary Tseng behind.


	4. Sorry Guys

Sorry guys. I'm really not into writing right now. I've got a lot of stuff going on. So, it may take me a while to get back on track and start writing. Unless you guys really want me to keep at it, I'll probably just delete my account. Sorry.

Thanks,

Rae


End file.
